


No One Will Ever Compare To You

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “I promise, my lovely Moon,” Tetsurou seals his promise with a kiss.or,the tags are probably speaking better than I can summarise this fic.





	No One Will Ever Compare To You

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic but this is barely a bday fic. Happy birthday to Tsukki regardless! There's another ABO verse KuroTsukki that I'm working on that's NOT related to this one.
> 
> Title from "Only The Lonely Survive" by Marianas Trench. They're my favourite band, please do give them a try.

Kei hates himself more than he normally does during his heats.

It’s not because he’s _single._

It’s because he’s an _abandoned omega._

“Fuck you, Kuroo, for leaving me on my fucking birthday,” Kei laughs since his heat came early and the first day happens to be his birthday. “Happy fucking third year without my—”

The new wave of heat crashes into him and sinks him down under. Without his _mate_, he has no hopes of having his heat regulated.

He has people telling him to find a new mate. Someone else who’ll leave him? No thank you.

He was a fool for believing in such thing as _fated mate._

It just left him scarred.

Kei feels tears trailing down, a refreshing coolness that contrasts the heat permeating throughout his body. He thinks he’s floating amidst of everything, but it could be some sort of fever-dream.

Yeah, he definitely dreamt someone entered his apartment on the starting day of his heat.

///

Kei wakes up to the smell of half-burnt scrambled eggs in his bed, something he won’t admit having missed.

“Tetsurou?” he speaks the name he forced himself from whispering during his heats in last three years.

Also, his estranged mate is the only idiot he knows who’d burn something as simple as _scrambled eggs._

“I’m not breaking and entering,” Kuroo Tetsurou excuses himself, wearing the floral apron he gifted Kei the day they moved in together, now standing in the middle of his bedroom. “I’m checking on my mate.”

“You _left_ me!” heats be damned, Kei is mad that his mate came back on his _birthday_, when his heat came early.

“And I came back!” Alpha pheromones waft at dangerously high amount, almost succeeding in making Kei shut up.

“Too late, asshat!” he snarls, ignoring every pore of his being asking him to smarten up. “I don’t need you.”

“My father—”

Tetsurou shuts up abruptly, as if he said something he shouldn’t have. Kei glares at him, willing his bad mood to change his scent even sourer. The crinkling of Tetsurou’s nose confirms his usually quasi-sweet scent is no longer sweet.

At all.

“You have every right to be mad at me, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou raises both arms, angled to keep Kei at bay if he were to make an unpredicted move. “My father… you remember him?”

“The stuck-up upper-class middle-aged man who hated me? Why would I not?” Kei feels his instincts telling him to jump his mate’s bones, but his rationale smooths that one out. “You_ left me_.”

Kei didn’t realise he was crying until Tetsurou wipes his unrestrained tears away. He wants to bless this small fragment of time where he isn’t controlled by his animalistic instincts. He wish he weren’t on his heat when his dreaded re-encounter with his mate happened.

“Tetsu-chan… I’m not going to—”

Too late, the second wave of heat consumes him, and all he can think about is how his _very_ available mate is just standing in front of him. Tetsurou seems to have realised that as well, but that doesn’t matter as his primal instincts take over. He kisses his mate, inhaling the scent he missed so much. His mate doesn’t push him away, but pulls him closer. He wonders if his mate missed him the way he did, but that thought is soon overridden by the desire to have his mate in any way possible.

Naturally, Kei whines as he tries to undo Tetsurou’s jeans and fails from being ridden with heat-induced fever. He whines and whimpers from the need to be knotted, and Tetsurou seems to be on the same page. He undoes his own jeans, then undresses both of them fully.

“I’m going to help you, Kei-chan,” he hears in the midst of his heat-frenzy. “Will you let me?”

“Please, alpha,” Kei’s instincts take over his rationale.

It’s like his omega already forgave his mate for abandoned him, leaving him in despair, whatever the reason was.

He knows his heat and the scale of how worse his heat was getting probably alerted Tetsurou’s alpha instincts, which is the only reason why he thinks his mate is here. He just welcomes the fingers that are traipsing his wet hole, which soon push in all the way to where his prostate lays hidden. His breath hitches, and his body seems to be welcoming his mate back inside him. It’s soon proven just how much he missed Tetsurou, by how he comes after a few forceful jabs at his prostate. He barely has time to recover as his body refuses to go down, as he wasn’t knotted by his alpha, _his fated mate_.

“Oya, did you come from my fingers?” Kei wonders how he can properly hear Tetsurou when all he wants is his mate’s dick inside him, fucking him raw until he can’t _think_. “It’s okay, I’ll make you come a lot more as your heat lasts, Kei-chan.”

Kei huffs in reply, his omega reluctant to the fact that his mate isn’t _inside him_. He pounces on Tetsurou, purring at the smell he missed so much. He wonders, briefly, if he smells like he used to when he was happily mated to a man named Kuroo Tetsurou.

The thought evaporates as his need to taste Tetsurou overwhelms him. He deep-throats on the first go and bobs his head until Tetsurou uses his alpha voice to pull away.

“I don’t want to come anywhere that isn’t inside you,” Tetsurou growls, and Kei whimpers from how Tetsurou’s alpha seems to want his omega to obey.

And of course, his omega wants to obey to Tetsurou’s alpha forever.

_It’s the heat_, the little rationale that he has left tries to tell him. _After it’s over, I’m going to go back to hating him._

“Tetsu-chan, knot me,” his lips move to form the words he wouldn’t be saying otherwise.

“I will, don’t worry, Kei,” Tetsurou promises, but those same lips also promised he’d never leave him.

The stretch is uncomfortable, but Kei blames it entirely on Tetsurou for leaving him three years ago. His face is buried in the pillows, and he bites into the top one to stifle his moans and needy mewls. Too soon, he comes again, but Tetsurou is yet to find his own release. He curses as he’s still hard, and the moment he tries to touch himself, Tetsurou grabs onto his wrists, keeping a hard grip.

“Did you already forget how much I hate it when you try to touch yourself when I’m fucking you, Kei-chan?” Tetsurou’s voice has a low growl, like he’s genuinely pissed off. “**Answer me**.”

“N-no, I only did it to piss you off…” he mewls, his omega begging him to behave for his alpha for once.

Kei did_ not_ see it coming when Tetsurou bites him on the neck close to his scent glands, just barely missing their bonding mark. Nevertheless, he comes again from the pleasure of it, and that triggers his alpha’s knot.

“Are you comfortable in this position?” Tetsurou grouses, clearly trying to restrain himself from renewing the scenting that faded away long ago.

“You… can scent me if you want,” he mewls, pleased by finally being knotted after three long years of celibacy. He can’t stop purring either, and he thinks he’s probably broken.

“Your heat used to last two days when I helped you with it,” Tetsurou clears his throat. “I’ll reheat the small meal I made for you once my knot goes down.”

“How about you just fuck me again?”

“That I have no qualms with.”

///

True to Tetsurou’s memory, Kei’s heat ends in two days with Tetsurou constantly filling him up with his knot. He almost forgot to ask Tetsurou about his father, and now that he’s heat is over, he thinks now’s the time.

Now he’s nested in his blankets, refusing to make eye-contact with his reunited mate.

“Hey, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou sounds like he’s stopping himself from laughing. “I’ll tell you about what my father did three years ago if you get out of your little blanket fort.”

Intrigued, he does as his mate says.

“My father wanted to arrange a marriage with an alpha daughter of some socialite,” Tetsurou begins, offering him a steaming mug that smells like chamomile tea—his favourite. “He said he’d disown me, and as a young adult, I didn’t want that to happen. Every day I spent away from you, my alpha begged me to go back. Every time you’d be expecting your heat, the begging got worse. I managed to financially separate myself from my dad the day before your birthday. I wasn’t sure why my instincts were strongly advising that I go back to you on your birthday, but I guess that’s because your heat started early.”

“I forgive you…” Kei mumbles, crawling over to his mate and purring as he rests his head on his alpha’s lap. “Just don’t break your promise of never leaving me _ever_ again.”

“I promise, my lovely Moon,” Tetsurou seals his promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible sequel/prequel? More likely than you'd think.


End file.
